You're more wrong than you think
by WingedHeartIntertwined0910
Summary: Zexion has been rejected by his loved ones and rejects anyone who tries to get in. Will he start to soften as his whole world of darkness comes crashing down on him or will he continue his charade? first fic! Be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Blood trickled down the edge of my lip and onto the ground as silent as my ever-flowing pain. 'My life has always been a hell hole, even when I change school's because I brought a knife to school and threatened to end my existence right there- scaring half the student body.' I thought, biting back the aching pain I felt and stood to face the person who punched me. "Do it again if I bother you so much. That's what THEY always do, you follow their path." I said something for the first time since I transferred a week ago. The spiky red head looked annoyed. "Kid, stop while you can, or else you'll regret all those scars. Your not worth the kill." 'Of course not' I thought angrily, turning around and beginning to leave school grounds to go to work. "Wait! What's your name?" The red head's voice questioned, his scent getting closer to me. "Zexion, It wont mean much though, I never respond." I ran before I head his answer, I really didn't care what he was going to tell me. NOTHING anyone said or did would ever help me. There has never been anyone important in my life, all my family tells me its my fault for my twins death, and I really believe them because if it hadn't been for me Ienzo never would have gotten hit by that car on the first day of school in the first grade. **Sigh**. Well, I talk to Ienzo everyday anyway; my brother will forgive me no matter what I do.

As I quietly walked into the bar that I worked at, I could see that it was already packed with chatty females and drunk males having a good time. "Hey, Zex. You made it!" The gruff voice of my only friend, Vexen, yelled, turning many heads. The eyes that stared at me seemed very cruel indeed. "Hey." I say, beginning to walk over toward Vexen at the bar. "Any luck at the new school, Zex?" He asked quietly, putting his arm around my shoulders loosely. "None" Vexen didn't pry, and that's what I liked about him and that was why we got along. "So, you still playing guitar?" Vexen asked, coolly changing the subject. "All the time. Written several new songs that I don't even want to sing or I'll kill myself." I smirked as Vexen laughed quietly, pushing me into the kitchen to cook. I was really tranquil at work, but tonight I felt very uneasy, like something bad was going to happen. 'Ienzo, I really hope I can join you soon, I miss being able to read your feelings and you knowing what I'm going to say without me having to say anything.'

Work ended quickly, and I began to walk the usual 7-block walk toward my house and frankly my parent's house. Still the feeling grew worse and worse, making my stomach churn and my lungs tighten; making it hard to breathe. Something terrible was going to occur, I just needed to know what it was. As these thoughts went on it begun to rain. Light at first, but within seconds the once gentle whisp of rain turned into down pour weather soaking me within a few minutes. My body began to shiver uncontrollably, trying to shake off the cold. My stomach gave a huge lurch as I began to cross the street a block away from my house… then, blackness and excruciating pain overcame me, and an overwhelming pressure was on my chest. None of my body would respond, and my eyes were glued shut by an unnamable source. Screaming could be heard by me, but I couldn't respond and the pain felt so bad it wanted to scream. I couldn't. What the Hell was going on? Was…I …dying? My heart lurched…Stygian darkness followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

YO! **Dances in a circle with mountain dew in hand** Okay so second chappie is up! Whoooooooooo! Okay yeah whatever…So I do not own Kingdom hearts and characters…But I do own my few OC's that I have in this crazily weird story I have here. And I really want it to die by a knife right now because I'm running out of my crazy ideas because of my yelling white cat who is fat like a balloon!

ON WITH STORY!Okay, so one more thing Thanks for reading! (Now back to the sentence before!) Oh and PLEASE give me reviews! I want to know what you think! THANKS!

My eyes did not open even as I tried, and I hated the vulnerable feeling of not being able to see on my own. 'No!' I shouted in my head as I began to struggle, letting out a howl of pain as something in my body shifted unpleasantly. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought angrily, thrashing about even though I knew it hurt. "Calm down sir!" I heard a woman's voice say frantically, trying to restrain me. "Don't. Touch. Me." I said bitterly, letting out another scream. "Where the hell am I!" I yelled as I heard more footsteps rushing towards wherever I was. I could hear the woman about to open her mouth when a mans voice said something instead. "You are in a hospital because you were hit by a speeding car." His words shocked me, and I laid my head back down. "No one has been informed?" I asked quietly, hope that my family would have come to check on their only child. There were footsteps toward me and my head turned toward them automatically. "No, we tried your records but your family denies you-" I cut him off with my now very irritated and bitter voice, " Because! I KILLED my twin, the only thing that held to the family! Just pull the FUCKING plug on ME! They seem so much happier at not having children AT ALL! Just KILL-" Before I could finish my rant a hand came across my face with a loud slap. The pain etched my skin, but I calmed quickly, feeling a streaming warm liquid falling gently down my face. "They said there giving you up, Zexion Yamiiora. Your foster parents will be coming to get you in a few days when you're well enough to leave. My interns Roxas and Sora will be here to watch over your recovery." The man began to walk toward the door. "Wait! Why can't I see?" my voice sounded utterly pitiful, even to me. He just laughed, making me feel stupid, and replied, " Their closed shut by crusted up blood. I'll have Sora clean it off later." And that was it, he left, and I felt more vulnerable than I had ever in my life. Everything was finally changing, but really I wasn't ready for it, not in the slightest. 'I'm only 16; really I don't feel normal at all. Ienzo, I need you more than ever, please just be my conscience.' I thought, feeling myself drifting into a heavy, drug induced sleep.

When I woke up everything looked pink at first, but as my vision cleared, I came face to face with the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. I bit back a scream and squirmed slightly. "Oh! I'm sorry!" A shy quiet voice exclaimed, the blue eyes moving backwards. Now I could see that this person had a head of spiky cinnamon hair and those beautiful eyes belonged to him. I looked away quickly and began to feel over my eyes, but as I tried to touch them the boy quickly pulled my hands away. "You can't touch them yet, they're infected. I was cleaning them when you awoke suddenly." He explained, blush and letting go of my hands. "Oh…thanks." Was all I could manage before I drifted back off to sleep.

I awoke again to hear two male voices fighting. "I don't care, Sora!" "Yes, you do Roxas, you always care!" "Sora, go visit your patients!" "You too, ROXY. Especially Axel." At that point Sora laughed, and my eyes fluttered open to see them at the door of my hospital room. "Sora. Roxas. If those are your names, could you not BE so loud enough to wake the DEAD?" I asked sleepily, yawning and looking into their stunned faces and deep blue eyes. "S-sure, sorry Zexion." The one with the cinnamon spiky hair that I had seen sometime before I fell asleep last said, blushing madly in embarrassment. Roxas, whom I assume was the one with the spiky blond hair, just scowled at me and stalked away. Sora smiled at me and then left the room, and I assumed he was going to go to check on other patients that he had. So I began to try and sit up, but failed and hissed irritably in pain before trying to stay still until the pain dulled. 'Ienzo, I guess I wont be visiting your grave anymore. I hope you can forgive me.' I thought solemnly, my blue-silver hair falling into my eyes. Knock. Stirring me out of my thoughts I answered, " Come in?" My voice was barley auditable. The door opened and I saw a man and a woman walk in. The man had chestnut shoulder length hair and pale baby blue eyes, while the woman had long raven black hair that was braided, and sparkling green eyes. "Hello…Zexion." The woman said cheerfully, sitting in a chair by my bedside. I nodded in acknowledgement and then looked down at the VI necklace that both my brother and I bought for each other for the first day of first grade. He wore it also to his own funeral, and I would wear my necklace to mine. "Zexion, we know what your going through." The woman said comforting me, interrupting my depressing train of thought. She put her hand on my arm and smiled at me, her smile reminded me of my mother before I killed Ienzo. "Thanks…" I replied, attempting to make a small smile. Her eyes began to tear up. "Zexion dear, I just know you and I are going to get along beautifully!" She says quietly, hugging me lightly. "We'll come get you in a week, all the paperwork is finished." She whispers, covering it up by kissing my cheek lightly. I shivered involuntarily, but I couldn't help it, no one had ever done that to me. Not even my family did that to my brother and I. Then, her and her husband/boyfriend/whoever, whom were going to be my new foster parents, left me to rest. Which I took advantage of.

_My slumber was calming and dreamless until I heard my six-year-old voice say, "Zo-nii-chan, I'll go get the ball!" My brother Ienzo, older by a minute, ran out into the street before I could tell him to stop, and I watched to my horror as a speeding car hit my brother. Once the car had past, Ienzo lay bleeding on the ground, his leg bent in an odd way. "Zo-nii-chan!" I cried, running blurrily over to him since tears blinded my vision. "Ze-ototo, b-by-e" It was chocked and very forced, but it was the last thing I would hear his voice say. "Zo!" I screeched, breaking downing, falling to my knees and putting my head on his now bloody chest, crying. Ienzo didn't move, and began to feel cold. It was a miracle that a passing car didn't hit me as well. My heart was breaking, and I snapped. I stood up and ran inside carrying my brother, running into the kitchen and calling 911 that my brother had been hit by a speeding car and gave them the license plate number I had memorized within the few slow seconds where time came to a halt before my brothers demise. Then, they asked me if he was alive and I began to cry. They asked about my parents and I said that they had left for work. They said they were going to get the killer and also send an ambulance over for my brother and me. So, I left the front door open and sat my dead brother in my lap and ran my fingers through his hair while I cried uncontrollably until the ambulance took us away to the hospital where the patched up Ienzo's body and they tried to get his heart to beat once more. "Don't!" I cried, clutching my heart and falling to my knees. I could feel his pain in his heart, and I was afraid. "Brother wants to be left in peace!" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes, I was too afraid to face the pain of Ienzo's injuries. I wanted him to live, he was my only light in this life and my one and only friend. I knew my parents would be angry, but Ienzo's pain seemed to be over, as well as mine. "Please!" I begged, as all the doctors and nurses looked at me confusedly. But as I watched to my relief and horror they pulled the plug on Ienzo and I fell face first into the ground. Laying there I could hear my brothers deep yet comforting voice for a 6 year old say, 'Thank you Ze-ototo. You may be scared, but I understand and you wont regret this. I promise you.' A nurse came and picked me up, taking me to the room my parents were in. My mother took me room the nurse and threw me forcefully to the floor, knocking the air from my lungs. She tried stepping on me, but I did what any scared child would do, I ran. Running to no place specifically, but I wanted to get away. I bumped into someone, but kept running and rounding the nearest corner I came face to face with none other than Ienzo. "I hate you, Ze-ototo." And that was it; I found a sharp piece of glass and began stabbing huge gaping holes into my arms screaming repeatedly 'I'm sorry!' _

My eyes flickered open and I found warm, salty tears all over my face. "Your really stupid Zexion. Really, you are." I heard a deep voice that I vaguely recognized as Roxas', whom seemed older than the shy Sora. "What's so dumb, Roxas?" I asked, rubbing away the tears that clung to my now reddened from sleep face. "Thinking it's your fault, its not." Roxas said, his usual mask of anger ebbing into a face of sympathy and understanding. I hated it when people got into my business where they don't belong, no matter what the reason. "It is and there's no one in this world that saw him die, only me. So I'm the killer." I replied darkly, masking all my feelings with a mask of indifference. "That shouldn't be how it works. You know that you're not the killer." Roxas said, and then more quietly he said. " I know if my brother Sora died I wouldn't be able to function. I know anything can happen but don't blame yourself for what could not be prevented." Roxas puts a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, but I shove it off, biting my cheek to suppress my raging anger. To suppress my anger even more I bite my cheek harder and through clenched teeth I retort, " You don't know the agonizing pain of living WITHOUT your brother! The person you shared your inner most secrets, the person who knew when you were hurting and knew the right words to cheer you up, when you cried they cried with you-" by this time I was yelling I was so frustrated. " You know nothing of what its like to LOSE your other half, the LIGHT of your world and the one you need most when their GONE!" By this time my cheek was bleeding, tears of anger were flowing down my face, and the doctor ran into the room probably hearing my angry rant. "Roxas, leave him. I'll handle this. Axel needs you in his room." The doctor demanded, Roxas grumbling something unintelligent under his breath when Axel's name was mentioned. Roxas closes the door silently behind him, and the doctor just stands there silently. I put my hands to my temples rubbing them gently to cool myself down.

After about 10 minutes of simple silence, the doctor spoke, " Zexion, your mother is here to-" "No." I cut in, looking seriously into the doctor's calm eyes; he nods and walks out of the room. But, the doctor is pushed away from the door and out of the room by a hand covered with ghost white skin. Entering the room came my cunt mother herself, closing and locking the door behind her. "We need to talk."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry, it wasn't that long and I did a lot of revising Zexion's little memory insert. Thanks for reading!! Please Review! It will really help me! Chappie 3 should be out soon…but my typing skills suck! LOL!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters; I do own a couple of OC's that come in randomly later.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait…I had to revise my other story for Naruto that I will post probably soon…I really like OC's, especially when their the opposite of myself! Okay well finally my suckie typing skills got over themselves and heres my chapter 3! Please review after you read!!!!!!!!! Please tell if you have a problem with my story (too many errors, not knowing who's P.O.V, etc.) Thanks!

Ookami (my name within a friends story where I somehow marry Saix…)

**Chapter 3**

'Run!' was all my mind would tell me as a warm, wet liquid slid down my face like that of tears. That woman and her abusive ways had given me no choice but to jump out of the hospital window and run for it. I could still remember her words before I couldn't take it anymore, 'you're just like him, why don't you die like him? Just kill yourself and be at the mercy of his feet! I'm sure he wont forgive you, and I NEVER will!' No matter what I did her shrill voice wouldn't get out of my head! I kept running, but at a pace that my injured legs were not so cooperative with. They screamed in protest, and I began to lose my balance, but my struggle to get away was not over yet. "Hold on, please!" I pleaded, tears beginning to run in with the blood still flowing freely down my face from the various cuts and bruises on my battered body. 'Damn.' I thought angrily. 'I thought I wasn't going to cry, I guess I was wrong.'

I kept running, not even caring where I was going, just knowing that I was far away from her made me happy to the point that I may of thought twice of what I was going to do once I got to a secluded destination. But, really I didn't know what I was going to do once I could no longer run. Plus, wearing baggy black, chained pants while trying to run with injured legs was very difficult. 'Zexion, your going to need to stop soon. You're probably a good mile away from that woman, and you may attract attention at the rate your going.' My inner self argued with a good point. 'If I really wanted to stop attracting attention I better walk or at least catch my breath. Why is my inner self always- ' my mindless chatter with myself was cut short when I tripped over one of my chains and fell face first into the pavement painfully. 'Shit…this much pain with the past 20 minutes is going to cause a painful shock tomorrow morning.' I thought, not even paying attention to the world around me and all the eyes glaring into my back. "Zexion!" A rough voice I vaguely recognized yelled, footsteps drawing close to me in a matter of seconds. "Yep." I managed to respond nonchalantly, trying to at least get myself into a sitting position, but failing miserably. "Don't try to move Zexion. The doctor called my house and said you jumped out the window after an encounter with your mom. She didn't do anything to you did she?" He asked dryly, helping me into a sitting position, many still staring at me as if pillars of salt. I finally placed this person as Vexen, his scent was his own and his features the same as always. "Fine. I jumped out the window that is true. But I don't really want to talk about it. Could I stay at your place tonight, the hospital is too easy for that woman to infiltrate." I replied emotionlessly, putting a calm mask upon my face. Vexen laughed coldly as if I had just asked the most stupid question in the whole world. "Of course, but you'll have to deal with my hyper roommate, Demyx." Vexen said a mysterious glint in his eyes that scared me more than even my mother could. Vexen then helped me up and we walked to his car, which he had said was around the corner, and began to make our way to his house while I held my nose in place with tissues that filled up with blood very quickly.

A few minutes later though I began to drift off into the unconscious darkness most called sleep. Of course I loved to call it my own living hell. I had nothing but restless sleep and nightmares, maybe one time I'd fall off a building and see it to the end, only then could I die in my own hell and never have the pain of breathing and knowing I'm alive. I could also have the joy of seeing and connecting with my twin once again. After all these years my connection this year is the faintest since Ienzo died. 'Ienzo, can you still hear me? Even after how far I have fallen from the person I used to be?' Darkness engulfed my consciousness; I had fainted due to blood loss. 'Will I wake up…. Ienzo?'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters. I do own some crazy OC people who shall come in at random moments…

Author Note:

Last chappie was hard to get up…I tried for at least 3 days and my Internet wouldn't load it… I really think technology hates me… :(

So here's the fourth chappie and DEMYX finally comes in! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry, the melodious nocturne is like my best friend, but he's the easiest to beat in the game…. RANDOM!

Sorry about my rambling…on with the chappie!

Chapter 4

_I was in a funeral home, dressed in a tux like my brother, and fiddling with my necklace. Everyone around me didn't seem to care that I was even there; they were too busy comforting my mother and father for the loss of the beautiful Ienzo. The mourners also said that they should give away the look alike so that their would be less pain, but unfortunately they refused, because to Ienzo I was his best friend and in doing so they thought that Ienzo would hate them. Maybe he already does… 'Zexion? You are no longer recognizable by your heart. Our connection is broken because of your heart. Zexion, I want the best for you and you must find something to live for until you come back to me, your brother and best friend' A familiar voice whispered, sending shivers down my spine. 'Ienzo! Where are you?' I yelled desperately, looking all around the funeral home. 'Inside you, Zexion, I have always been in your heart.' I kept looking not understanding, he must have meant like me always remembering him, but where was he?! 'Sigh, Zexion, go to the coffin and look to see who is dead. You'll be surprised.' Ienzo prodded, helping me to find the room all the guests were in. And to my surprise my mother was crying instead of my father, and he was nowhere to be found. 'Go on look in the coffin Zexion. I've been waiting for this type of dream to show you what happened after they shipped you off to a boarding school that same year.' Ienzo whispered in my ear, but when I turned around no one was there. _

_I began to walk toward the coffin where a younger version of my mom lay in a black dress crying. 'Why Kazehiro, Why!' she wailed, her face covered by her hands, her body in a silk black dress. 'Dad?' I whispered surprised, I didn't know he had even died. 'Yes, he died. He was on his way to pick you up as a surprise birthday gift and he got stuck in a terrible blizzard. He died of hypothermia.' Ienzo quietly explained, his arms wrapping around me from behind. Tears ran freely down my face, 'I had always thought he just got up and left mom for deciding to keep me. I didn't know that he… he-' I couldn't finish and I began walking closer to my fathers coffin, but my mother jumped in my way. ' Don't look at him! This is why I hate you! You killed the very things that were precious to me!' She screeched in a shrill voice I remembered as her angry voice. I looked into her angry blue eyes to see the most sorrow I had ever seen there, like this was actually hurting her. 'I-I'm sorry' I wailed, throwing my arms around her and hugging her. She smiled all too ruefully, 'Good, I'm glad. Now atone for them' She screeched, sending a knife plunging through my organ that was useless to me, the only thing keeping me alive and away from my father and brother. I screamed out in agony, and she pushed the dagger all the way through my heart. And then…. She began to laugh…. I'll be coming home Ienzo…_

'_No you wont Zexion, someone in this world still needs you. You may find you don't want to come back as badly as you think you do.' Ienzo laughed good-naturedly, waving goodbye._

I woke up with a start, only to find something heavy on my stomach, and an ache in my wrist where a needle lay. I lay back down and began thinking about what Ienzo had said, what had he meant? I looked over at the thing laying on me; to my surprise it was someone's head. 'Who is this?' I wondered confused, trying to decide if I should wake them up so I could go talk to Vexen. But, just as I was about to wake them Vexen walked into the room and laughed at what he saw. I didn't know if I had a dumb expression on or what so I just scowled deeply. "Good, your up. Would you like something to eat?" Vexen asked, smiling as if nothing was on me. "Well first I need to know who the HELL this IS!?" I say angrily, poking the person on my stomach, hard in the head with my pointer finger. Vexen laughed and pointing at that person whom I poked and said " Zexion, that's Demyx. You, my friend, are sleeping on his bed because he said he didn't mind, and he sat there waiting for you to get up. Seems he fell asleep during that." I felt kind of guilty as Demyx began to stir. "Oh." I whispered, that being all I could manage, Ienzo's words still distracting me from thinking in a normal logical way. "Ienzo, don't use words to confuse me now." I mumbled, laying back down, and ignoring everything and everyone around me. Everytime I thought I had my life figured out Ienzo came in and turned it upside down, breaking it all like it was a vase hitting a linoleum floor. 'Did he truly feel this type of vengeance of what I'd done so selfishly as a child? Did I truly ruin everything for my onii-san and myself?' I thought, my eyes becoming dazed, my ears becoming deaf to the world surrounding me. Even to the people whom helped me seemed to be very far away. No, wait, I could hear something tingling in my ear, a sound maybe? Yes, it was a sound, but what was it and who was calling? Listening harder the mumbling became louder until I could hear who was calling and what they were calling. "Zexion! Zexion! Goddamn you if you die on me! Demyx, go downstairs and get a big glass of apple juice." Vexen's voice said loudly, sounding annoyed and worried. "Ve-x-Vexen." I whispered hoarsely, wondering what had happened, I had only been arguing with myself for a few seconds…or maybe not? "Don't talk, sigh, but at least your still alive."

Ienzo P.O.V.

"Zexion." I groaned, grabbing my head, as it began to throb. 'Why does he always do something bad when I really want to sleep?' I wonder, sitting up on my hospital bed. My mother was right beside me, delighted that I was finally awake from my coma, but I totally ignored her. Truly, lets say, I hated her; hated her guts for even touching one hair on my twin's head. I felt the ache in my heart almost everyday. Zexion still thought that I was dead and that my death was his fault, just as mother said it was. Of course she was ALWAYS wrong. "Ienzo, why don't you speak to me?" My mother asked painfully, her cold hand on mine. I turned my head towards her; not caring if the next thing I said drove her to suicide. As I had said earlier, I HATED her for what Zexion had had to go through. "I haven't spoken to you, whoever you are, because the only person I will ever want to see is my Zexion, my twin whom you have tortured. Zexion, who thinks I am DEAD. You have destroyed even my RELATIONSHIP with my brother. Get the HELL out of my sight before my eyes go blind! You are not my mother and you NEVER will be!" My words were calm at first, but as I went on I could not control my anger. I could hear my heartbeat rising, but the only thing that was truly satisfactory was my mother's horrified face. It was the palest I had ever seen it and I knew, just knew, she would not be around for much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing…well maybe my crazy OC's like Zexion and Ienzo's lunatic mother….

Okay, so Ienzo was finally introduced…It took me a while on how I really wanted to bring him in, but I figured that torturing the mother was just fun. (That makes me seem mean… okay N/M!)

So, this is the 5th chappie! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Okay well yeah my updating takes long but I'm trying to balance school, a play, being in church choir, and Cousins whom seem to call whenever I am TYPING! Okay well yeah, so I am trying my hardest here but HW likes to stab me in the back…

Wow, everything's so …what's the word? Oh yeah! RANDOM!

Well read this, it really isn't going to be random… just usual stuff.

Thanks for all the reviews! (Reviews help so much!)

Chapter 5: A strong bond

Ienzo's P.O.V.

The cold fall breeze gently caressed my now numb cheeks. I had been sitting by the lake in a peaceful park just pondering about when Zexion would find what I was waiting for him to find. He was the one who had a weakness to be covered, a fear of showing affection. 'Zexion, what am I to do with you?' I thought, sighing. I had truly planned on going to find him, but I didn't know where to look. I couldn't ask the doctors because I had run away from the hospital, and all the people I had known as a child before my coma had long since forgotten about me. Who was I to turn to, to find my little brother and to check on him? I sighed, quite cold and decided to go to my mothers now deserted house to rest before again waiting for the right moment to find my little brother. ' Soon, Zexion, soon we will be united, and you can forget about all the torture you've been through. I will make sure of that.' I thought, getting up from the dock and beginning to walk along the very deserted park path. Many memories began to play and replay themselves in my head, mostly about Zexion and myself. Many times where we would finish each other's sentences, do something at the same time, or feel what the other was feeling even if we weren't near each other. "I don't want to think about him. If I do then I'll want to go, find him, and immediately shelter him from the cruel outside so that I could be the only one to see his perfect smile." I muttered my eyes falling to my shoes in embarrassment as I thought about my brother's smile as a kid, and my attempt at, at least, giving him a sly smirk. Zexion had always laughed and told me that his job was to smile and my job was to just keep him happy, Zexion saying he would do the same thing for me. I laughed quietly to myself, still looking down at the ground. Just as I was looking up, I crashed into someone, the collision making me stagger backwards and almost losing my balance. Once I regained it, I looked at the person I had accidentally collided with. He had spiky red hair, the brightest emerald eyes I had ever seen, and a tall and lanky frame. "Gomen." I apologized, bowing slightly. The red head looked quite confused and immediately set me upright from my slightly bowed position. "No need to bow kid, not after what I did to you. Did it leave a bruise?" I red head said slightly apologetic, stepping away from me a little. 'Kid? What the hell did he do to Zexion!? That must be who he mistook me for!' I thought angrily, looking straight into his eyes. "So, you punched Zexion did you?" I asked calmly, clamping my hands into fists to slightly hold my rage. The red head's eyes widened slightly, then a sudden calm came over him. " I did…but then who ARE you?" He asked sarcastically, pulling a lighter from his pocket and beginning to flip it on and off. I raised an eyebrow, still trying to keep my cool. "That's none of your business, but it is my business to beat you to a pulp for laying a finger on my twin when he was most vulnerable." I sneered, letting my anger take me and punching the red head square in the nose, feeling a satisfying crack as I made contact. 'Man that felt good! Get 'em!' My conscience screamed, but I ignored my belligerent side, and began to walk away, leaving the red head to stop his bleeding and broken nose on his own. I really needed some sleep. 'And tomorrow, I will make sure mother is 6 feet under, that's for sure.' As I walked away, I heard feet shuffling behind me. "What, do you want to get back at me, red?" I asked, whirling around to face him, my eyes narrowed. "No" He answered shaking his head. "But, I will give you advice. If you don't trust your own heart, no one else will." My eyes widened considerably, but then I glared at him. "What the hell do you know of hearts?!" I yelled angrily, running as fast as my legs would carry me, to get away from the red head and his antagonizing words.

Once I inside my mothers house, I found my mother curled up in the fetal position on the couch sobbing away. I decided not to disturb her so I walked upstairs and into my old room. It was the same but with a twin bed and bunches of new clothes, the style that Zexion and I had always liked, black. 'Zexion, please don't come while mother is like this, you'll just sympathize with her.'

Zexion's P.O.V.

For the next week I wasn't allowed to leave my bed (really Demyx's bed), Demyx sleeping on the floor beside the bed to make sure that a) I didn't leave the room and b) that I was still breathing at all times. Several times I yelled at him to leave me the fuck alone, but he just shook it off and gave me a blinding smile, saying, "I don't want you to die and that neither does Vexen though it seems like he doesn't care." And somehow that was enough to leave me speechless. I didn't argue. I just scowled slightly and tried to go back to sleep while listening to Demyx hum. His voice could lull me to sleep so easily; I truly wondered what it was like when he sang out. Maybe I could catch him sometime, I can't ask him… I just can't. 'Ienzo, how come I can no longer feel your connection at all? Have you totally left me and gone on to your eternity with father and our great-grandmother? If you have…I'll. Miss. You…' my mind began to wander, I truly hoped my brother would move on, but I felt so lost and really very naked without that constant connection with my older brother. Now sitting on Demyx's bed and thinking about Ienzo makes me want to go to the park, and since Demyx and Vexen are gone right now, I think fresh air will do me good. 'Ienzo, I will visit your grave everyday if I can. I wish you well.' I thought solemnly, sliding off the bed and onto the carpeted floor. The carpet was very soft under my callused feet, my legs stiff from lack of walking. I made it to the stairs and unfortunately was too weak to stand on my own and fell to my knees, causing me to fall face first down the hardwood stairs. I felt a resounding crack as I hit the bottom, pain rushing to elbow down. 'My arm must have broken.' I thought, moaning softly and sitting up, my head pounding from the fall. 'Oh well I need to go to Ienzo's grave, I already promised him.' **'So? Who needs that thing anyways, he's finally out of our life. So find someone who sparks your interest and settle down. I'm tired of waiting on you, you little shit!' **My eyes widened considerably as the voice like mine shouted that at me, I truly didn't know what it was talking about. I loved my brother more than anyone in my family. 'Why should I hate my brother?' I asked the other voice, now dreading its answer (I figured it was my conscience and usually my conscience is right). **' You're afraid aren't you Zexion? Well that's really too bad because truly you hate Ienzo and you know it. That's why you didn't know what to do after the car hit him, that's why you didn't push him out of the way at the last second, that's why you told them to leave him for dead, and that's why you wont let yourself fall in love with anyone. Am I not correct, little DEMON child?' **I cringed slightly at the name my mother called me as a young child, even before Ienzo left. Even though it was hard to admit, I really did hate Ienzo. Not only for being the favorite of the family and getting all of mothers love, he also, for a while, slapped me every time I tried to talk to mother like I wasn't good enough to speak. I guess that's why I didn't try to do anything, that's why Ienzo died. 'Mother should know she was right.' I thought beginning to stand to walk out the door and toward my mother's house, the same house where my brother was hit by a car. Even thinking about it as I tried to walk was frightening in itself. 'Ienzo, will mom ever forgive my selfishness?' … 'Probably not.'

I guess I couldn't make it to mothers house, when I awoke I found myself at the edge of the lake in the middle of the Syfer park that I came to so often. I must have collapsed after a while of wondering in any direction I let my body takes me. "Odd, I feel whole though I am half empty. Am I still linked to Ienzo?" I asked aloud to no one in particular. My conscience replied anyway, **" Maybe he's not gone as we had once thought. Why don't we visit his grave just to make sure." ** My eyes widened in shock. I knew what he was suggesting I do and I would be in no part of digging up my brother's grave. Ienzo wanted to die, I heard him myself! 'No, I will never do that to my brothers grave even if I do hate him, he wanted to die and for me to live on… At least I hope that was what he mean.' I thought, beginning to doubt my own words and curling into the fetal position at the edge of the lake. I sat there for a while just thinking about the people in my life, and came to a conclusion. I was bringing others down with my depressing demeanor, but I couldn't help it, my life truly sucked and I needed someone to hold on to and let go of all the feeling I try to hide from others. "Zexion!" a frantic voice yelled, loud footsteps coming in my direction. I turned my head slightly to see Demyx, his face covered in beads of sweat. He must have ran all the way here. I turned my head back, feeling something slide down my cheek slowly. My hand reached for it to find that it was a tear, more began to fall accompanying the first. "Why?" I asked Demyx softly, as he came beside me and sat gently beside me, trying not to get too close. "Why what, Zexion? You were missing, I was worried." Demyx admitted, blushing slightly in embarrassment. Without really thinking I leaned my head against him, putting my arms around his waist and beginning to cry. It actually felt good to have someone to cry on.

Ienzo's P.O.V.

"Why Zexion, are you crying?" I croaked as tears began to fall silently down my face, my heart beginning to beat faster, making it hard for me to breathe. "Zexion?"

Man I feel all sappy… I hope it isn't…but yeah. Please review! I really would like to know what you think of my story! I'll try to update soon once I get at least a couple more reviews!

I luv you all for reading!

WingedHeartIntertwined0910


	6. Chapter 6

Author note:

Author note:

Sorry about how long its taken to update but the theatre comes first even if I don't want it to (that doesn't happen often though…). Anyway, please read this and Review if you'd like, but I'd really like to know if I should continue!

Thanks! Please R&R!

Chapter VI: Thinking about the necklace

Ienzo P.O.V.

"Why Zexion, are you crying?" I croaked as tears began to fall silently down my face, my heart beginning to beat faster, making it hard for me to breathe. "Zexion?" I cried loudly, then immediately regretted it. "What about that little DEMON thing?!" Mother screeched angrily, yet she was somewhat sad. I didn't care she still offended me for even talking about Zexion that way, only I could make fun of my brother and that was just plain insulting! "What would you care you old HAG! I would rather find my Zexion then stay with you! But I don't even know where he is because YOU HURT HIM!" I yelled angrily, from outside on the deck porch swing. ' I need to find Zexion soon. I don't know how much time I have.' I thought bitterly, sighing loudly and beginning to swing slowly back and forth, the swing making a faint squeaking sound. **" I did as you asked Ienzo-sama, Zexion-sama has begun to doubt everything."** A voice whispered from the shadows of the porch. I just nodded in acknowledgment at its voice; glad to know at least it can do that much to manipulate Zexion's decisions. "Now, you must wait and watch for who comes to find him, and report back immediately with their name and where Zexion has made his new home." I told the voice coldly, not caring to look at its almost shapeless dark form. "Now get the hell out of my sight!"

Zexion P.O.V.

After crying my eyes out I fell into a solemn silence. 'I must have fallen asleep.' I thought, letting my mind wander silently. **'You really think you can just relax, Zexion? No, I wont let you relax until I get the satisfaction of Ienzo truly being gone from our thoughts and sight. I guess you wont be sleeping for a while.'**

The voice from before called tauntingly, making my head throb. I tried to shake it away, but the throbbing came harder like a heavily beaten drum. "No…" I moaned quietly, not knowing it was auditable, until a soothing voice asked, " What's wrong Zexion?" I opened my eyes slowly to see Demyx's blue eyes staring back at me with concern. I blushed and looking away I replied, " Nothing, just… nothing." I was afraid to tell anyone what was wrong, even the person who had pretty much saved my life twice this month. I couldn't do anything until I found if my brother was alive or not. "Okay, well just call if you want to talk about it, I'll wait." Demyx replied, his soft smile never faltering. Now I felt bad for not being able to explain why I was fighting with my conscience and with the urge to tell him. I really would like to get to know him better if all this could be solved soon. I eventually nodded saying, " Thanks Demyx, I'll do that when I can." My voice sounded raspy from sleep, but emotionless nonetheless. The door creaked softly and eventually shut leaving me all alone for once. Demyx must have thought he could trust me, but sorry to crush his faith in me, I didn't even trust myself anymore. Not since the night I switched my and Ienzo's necklace in the morning before our first day of 1st grade. He always had called that his luck charm, and I had wanted it to help me make friends like my brother could, but all I got was a streak of bad luck and losing the only real friend I had ever had. Sighing I looked down at my necklace that stated our favorite number '6' in roman numerals and had Ienzo's name engraved on the back of it. And as I began to fiddle with it a memory, a truly happy memory came back to me…

'_Ienzo, Zexion come here to your great grandmother, she has something to show you.' My great grandmother on my father's side said in a gentle voice that had become quite raspy with age. Ienzo eagerly took my hand in his and began dragging me down the hallway to our great grandmothers room in our family's prized mansion. _

"_Ienzo?" I asked shyly, trying to pull my hand out of his tightening grip. "Shhhh." He muttered, his grip loosening slightly. "Lets see what she has for us Ze-ototo." His voice was always so harsh but so kind and it helped me to relax as he continued to drag me around the corner and into her room where she was sitting on her four poster bed holding something shiny in her delicate but wrinkled hands. _

"_Come here Zexion, I want to give you yours first." She cooed quietly, beckoning me over with her left hand. I blushed at my name, and nodding, I slowly began walking towards her with timid almost frightened steps. But once I was in range of her arms, which had been placed lightly in her lap, she picked me up and sat me on her lap. The sudden movement made me squeak in surprise, but she was quick to calm me by taking my small hand in her bigger, warmer one and putting something cold and quite heavy into my small hand. "Now don't open your hand, I want to tell you something very important." She instructed me quietly, closing her hand around mine to make sure I didn't squeak. _

"_Now Zexion, you are the third twin in our family to get this necklace. I was the second and my great grandfather was the first, so please pass this on to your child's children when they become about as old as you are now. This necklace in your hand will keep you connected with Ienzo as it did with my twin when we both wore ours. So Zexion if you ever think you've ever lost Ienzo then hold real tight onto this necklace and you'll be able to hear your brothers voice no matter where his is." My great grandmother explained softly, Ienzo sitting on the floor in front of us. _

_I looked down at my nii-san and smiled brightly, and he and our great grandmother laughed quietly. I must have looked ridiculous with how big my smile was. Once she was done laughing she set me on the ground and, taking the necklace out of my hand, put it around my neck. "It looks good on you, Zexion." _

Then, a few days after my brother and I got our necklaces, our great grandmother tragically passed away in her sleep. "Ienzo, do you remember what she told you when she gave you your necklace?" I whispered, looking down at my necklace once more, and even though Ienzo wasn't there beside me it felt like he was and that gave me a very dangerous feeling to have, hope.

Hope that I would find Ienzo alive and well. Hope that he would forgive mum and me for what we had done. And hope that I would be able to eventually share my story with Demyx and hopefully be friends with. 'Sigh. I hope that this feeling wont be shattered like last time.' I thought, leaving my necklace alone and getting up to go downstairs and get an Aleve for my throbbing head. Hopefully it works, but knowing my newly found evil conscience, it won't.

' **Evil? Now I'm evil? No, no Zexion, I'm just telling you the truth you wont except. I'm only trying to help.'** "No you are not. You're just a lying, idiotic hallucination that I've made just to make me go back into my shell and 'be safe' once again so that nothing can hurt me. Well too bad. I'm not going to listen to you no matter what you do." I said loudly while walking down the stairs toward the kitchen. **'Laughs Evilly I don't like your tone.'** It said coldly, my head beginning to feel as if I'd sliced it open. " Ngh. You wont win. I'll prove you wrong and find Ienzo… Once I have a clue to where he is." I said carefully, while leaning on the hallway wall for support. **' You can't prove ME wrong and I can PROVE it.'** My conscience roared, the pain becoming too much to handle, and I had to bite my lip to make sure I didn't scream. 'Come on, just scream, maybe Ienzo will hear you. You want to find him so badly right?'

"He's alive?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note:

Sorry 'bout the long wait….lots of crap has happened…. Enjoy!

R&R Please!

**Chapter 7: Deciding to find the lost**

After that fated accident I had thought Ienzo was DEAD, but now it seems that he's actually alive!

But then why hadn't he come to find me? Then a thought occurred to me… Maybe mom had him and told him that she watched me die, killed me, I committed suicide, etc. so that she could make him forget about me and start over.

Well I couldn't let that happen, I had to find Ienzo soon so that I can get on with my life and maybe even make a new friend who's been waiting for me for awhile. Sigh. But how can I do that when maybe Ienzo doesn't want to see me again, maybe he doesn't want to remember me. Should I take that risk? … No I have to take that risk, or else both of us will feel an odd presence and only I will know its Ienzo, he wont. I need to find him soon, very soon.

Sigh. My fears have always gotten in the way of everything I ever do, and I guess now is the time to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach and go for it; even if Ienzo hates me for it I need to make sure he's alright. **'Thinking it over again? Damn, do you ever just do things on impulse?' **And now this thing returns…

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled angrily, accidentally saying it aloud. **' Nothing really, don't get your panties all in a knot.' **It said, cackling. " Whatever, just get out of my head, I've made up my mind on what I'm gonna do." I mumbled bitterly, rolling my eyes. **'It sounds like your talking to yourself Zexy, and if those two think your crazy their not gonna let you go anywhere.' **It said almost soothingly. "Well I don't see you coming up with any great elaborate plan to help me, so shut up." It just laughed at me after that one, but stayed silent so I could think. Nothing came to mind except slip out of the house once Vexen and Demyx went to work. Of course the set back of that is if I'm caught I wont be able to look for Ienzo for a long while. **'Stop thinky more Actiony!!' **it said angrily, actually sounding right for once in its existence. " I guess your right. Thinking isn't going to solve any of my problems. Well here goes nothing." I said, voicing my thoughts aloud. **'Good boy.'**

**--**

Once I heard the door shut and the scent of both Demyx and Vexen were gone I began to move about the house finding the things I would probably need. These included: A knife (I keep one with me at all times), my cell phone, car keys (that's a given…so is the cell phone), wallet, and my key to the house. Everything was gathered in about 15 minutes, so I headed out the door to my car, that I hadn't driven for at least a month now, and threw my stuff in the passenger seat.

'**You ready? Your heartbeat doesn't SOUND ready. Nervous are we?' **'Just shut up will you. Your adrenaline kicks in every time you are nervous, or excited about something. You of all things should know that.' I replied coldly, focusing on starting the car and getting to 'my' house before early evening when my 'mother' would get back and beat my ass for coming back. "You better be there Ienzo!" I mumbled, my heartbeat quickening making it hard to breathe.

Ienzo P.O.V.

'He's coming Master Ienzo.' My shadow interrupted loudly. "I could feel it Shadow, now finish your job." I growled, contemplating if I was prepared to even see my brother yet and my thoughts turning to Zexion when we were younger. 'What is there to finish Master? Zexion-sama is-'

"I know what I said Shadow. Just leave my presence and do not come upon me or my brother unless I call for you." I yelled now, angered by this things persistence. 'The Darkness is not the place for my twin. That's why I'm taking his place. I will be the Darkness, and he will be the Light.' I thought bitterly as Shadow disappeared with an awkward bow.

The sound of a car's engine turning off somewhere near the house stirred me from thoughts. I had been outside on the back porch so the sound could be easily pinpointed. 'Am I ready to face him?' I asked myself, my heart beginning to pick up pace at the worst possible point. 'But, I need to see him so I can settle what actually has been going on since my unwanted coma.' My thoughts answered my question, so my mind was made up. 'Hopefully I'm what Zexion expects me to be…' I thought, as I began to make my way into the kitchen to sit on the counter.

For a long while my depressing thoughts slowly coursed through my mind, and trying to clear my mind would be impossible, but then the front door's lock clicked loudly and my mind cleared instantly of anything I had wanted to say to Zexion. 'I'm so afraid when I shouldn't be. Hopefully I can say what needs to be said.' I thought, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. Taking another deep breath I said quietly, " I'm in the kitchen if you need something." My voice cracked slightly, but it didn't matter. At the moment telling my twin everything was all that mattered, and he had a right to know.

Soft footsteps came closer and closer to the kitchen's open door and my heart began to race taking my breath from my lungs. " Is that you Ienzo?" Zexion asked, his voice timid and afraid like I was afraid it would be.

Zexion P.O.V.

I had heard Ienzo's voice but he did not answer my question, so I'd just have to go to him. 'This is finally it. I can talk things out with Ienzo, and then I can answer the friendship's waiting for me.' I thought, looking down as I began to enter through the kitchen door. I was waiting for Ienzo's voice, which was the only way I would look up.

If I heard mother's voice that I had mistook as Ienzo's then I would make sure to high tail it out of their before I got beat to a pulp. I mean how would I explain all the new bruises to Vexen and Demyx?

Just say that 'Oh I fell down the stairs and got a concussion' no they'd never believe me if they'd want to see all the new bruises I acquired in the past 8 hours they were gone. Yeah right. I would never be able to lie that well. 'If your mom was here then you'd already be on the floor with a bloody nose.' A voice that was not mine said in my head. "Ienzo?" I asked quietly, recognizing the voice in my head from how Ienzo's voice sounded a few seconds ago. "Yes, what is it Zexion?" Ienzo asked quietly. 'It's him!' my mind yelled at me, wanting me to look up at him. I let in to that desire and looked up to see no one in the kitchen. "Looking for me?" a voice from behind me asked in a normal tone.

Startled I whipped around to come face to face with cold silver-blue eyes that resembled mine. They looked troubled; Ienzo had something important to tell me. That could wait for a couple minutes couldn't it? My vision became blurred with tears I didn't even know I was holding back. I quickly laid my head against his shoulder to hide the tears, but knowing Ienzo was actually solidly there and wasn't the illusion I'd had for so long, I began to cry; something I had done for a while. Ienzo laughed softly, and gently put his arms around me. "I've missed you too Zex."

Hope you liked it! I'll try to update next week since all the crap that's happened to me with the computer is over! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all!

Sorry about the long wait…I was reversing and then I had to go to camp for a week… So here is the 8th chappie! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Information known **

The path was speckled with light coming through the trees as Ienzo and I walked slowly through them towards the lake at the center of the park.

_Flashback_

"_Zexion?" Ienzo asked quietly, messing with the end of his shirt—a nervous habit of his. I looked over and him and made a small smile, "What Ienzo?" He shook his head and smiled at me, "Nothing Zexion. Could we take a walk?" He asked, his eyes pleading for me to accept. I nodded, and as soon as I did Ienzo grabbed my hand and began to drag me out the front door. "Why don't we take your car over to the park first so Mom doesn't come home to see it." Ienzo suggested, getting into the passenger side. All I could do was nod, my mind somewhere else questioning Ienzo's antics. 'Sigh. I guess I'll know once we get to the park.'_

_End flashback_

'Sigh. What could Ienzo possibly be nervous about?' I thought sadly, glancing at Ienzo who looked tense. I didn't voice my questions though; I just waited to get to the lake so that Ienzo could explain when he was ready.

Getting to the lake took an eternity! I mean my mind was racing through all sorts of crazy ideas about Ienzo being a crazy murderer, maybe he was going to confess he was gay (I really wouldn't care about that one that was quite easy to handle compared to my other crazy ideas), or maybe Ienzo was actually a fairy and he was going to eat off my head. Okay so maybe my ideas blew everything out of proportion but seriously I HAD to know why and what he wanted to talk about and explain.

But, once we got there Ienzo had me sit on a bench near the lake and he stood in front of me, and took a deep breath. As I got a better look at my twin, he looked terrible. He had light purple smudges underneath his eyes, telling me he hadn't had much sleep, and he had bruises on his arms that were probably from Her, she just didn't know when to quit. But, those bruises should have been mine. I was the one who was supposed to take those beatings not Ienzo. Funny thing was though; I couldn't feel his pain or anything close to that. Ienzo actually felt relieved at this point.

Ienzo looked me straight in the eyes and said, "You have to forget about me, Zexion. I can only spend time with you a little longer. My time was supposed to end when I was hit by that car in the 1st grade. You were absolutely right to try and tell the doctors to let me go. But, mom was too stubborn and had to hold on a little longer. I'm sorry everything went wrong Zexion. That little conscience you had that was telling you the wrong things and taunting you was my servant, Shadow. Everything that has gone wrong is MY-"

I couldn't take it anymore I put my hand over his mouth. Even if it was his fault he didn't have to beat himself up over it. I took my hand away and in one swift movement I was standing and Ienzo was sitting on the bench.

My excuse was that he needed a rest and I had something to say, but I was just going to ask him a few questions that I had from the beginning of it all. "I have a few questions to ask Ienzo. I don't really care if all this stuff was your fault or if it wasn't. All I need to know is that you taught me a lesson that I should have had a long time ago. Life's a bitch; make the best of your situation. I've been an introvert since the beginning and I need a change and it's long overdue."

I made a small smile, but as quickly as it came it faded, and I was ready to ask the questions I'd been waiting to hear the answers to for a while. I opened my mouth to ask a question but Ienzo began coughing. Not the coughing like you swallowed air but the dog cough you have when you have a chest cold or you're about to puke.

I could feel a dull pain in my chest, but that was nothing compared to what Ienzo must have felt and what I saw Ienzo spit up. I knew now as that red liquid spilled from his mouth to the ground how terrible he must have felt. Why couldn't I feel it coming?

Ienzo answered, "You don't feel it because I wasn't supposed to live to be this old, I should be six feet under, my empty shell rotting while I watched over my family like what was supposed to happen." His voice was hoarse, and immediately after he finished he was coughing up blood again. "Zexion-" Ienzo was cut off by blood filling his mouth. "No Ienzo, don't speak. I'll- I'll get help you'll be fi-"

Laughter hit me like a knife, making me flinch involuntarily. "Zexion, you don't understand. I had to teach you that lesson so you wouldn't ruin your life, and now my purpose for waking up is finished so I can finally rest in peace." I turned and looked at Ienzo, through my now bleary eyes, to see that he was smiling, and that the pain in my chest was replaced with a feeling of content.

I lowered my head in shame and to hide the tears that were beginning to fall down my face, burning all the way. "I don't want to lose my brother a second time. Why can't you stay?" I cried pathetically, not wanting Ienzo to leave. Ienzo laughed once again, and slowly standing up, he put his hands on my shoulders. "Zexion, look at me." Ienzo instructed, coughing slightly. I slowly looked up, straight into Ienzo's eyes. "Zexion, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean you don't have other people who care about you. Did you notice how Demyx and Vexen took everything away from you that could hurt you? They wanted to protect you. You may also come to be friends with Axel. These are people you need to reach out to."

Ienzo then laid his head my right shoulder. I could feel his grip on me loosening, and the warmth surrounding him starting to become cold. "Ienzo… After you leave, I'm going to go face Mom. If she tries to hurt me again then I'll move out." From my shoulder I could feel Ienzo nod in approval.

A new set of tears began to spill from my eyes, and as I silently said a goodbye, Ienzo's body became heavy and his heartbeat became so shallow that I could no longer feel it. He was really gone, for the second time.

"Now I guess I'll take Ienzo's-" Just as I said his name, his body disappeared into ashes, and I heard his laugh at my stupidity, actually thinking that he'd make me carry his body all the way to my house.

I smiled. Now, I had to go home and settle things with my mother before being able to start over. If I couldn't make up with her, I would get the rest of my stuff and move out. 'This is going to be interesting…'

--

YEAH! I did something…

Okay so Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get around to this story…. (I'm working on five others that I will soon post!!)

Thanks so much for reading!!

Please give me your feedback! (If you really want to see something happen in the story just tell me )


End file.
